fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Masque: Fiction of the Legacy
Seven years as Red Masque has passed away, but Scott took over this place. Essences has cause its effect on him. Yet the tragical continues. Evil Finn the Human’s and Manolo Sánchez’s grasp chokes between Magic at hand of Land of Ooo and Science at the hand of San Angel. The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour is gone. You going to fight back – protect them all. Red Masque. - Darlene Paguio The story takes place seven years after comeuppance of David Jones, although his eldest son Scott Jones himself hasn't turned back to normal at all as a side effect of Sword of Justice‘s effects and actions have inspired many to oppose the tyrannies, among them the reunited crossover partners, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, who the responsible for David Jones first born son, Scott. Unknown to Scott, Jones has hid’s blade, and he is troubled by hallucinations of his family, his conscious self, and the victims, almost to the point of suicide. Meanwhile in a alternate world, where animations has been subjugated by a demonical entities known as Discords. Land of Ooo, Gumbald desires to have an crossovers. He orders his men around the around to abduct Fan-Favorite characters. Gumbald is convinced that if he recruit very characters and grant them an amazing powers. In one case, in exchange for the safety of Nicktoon Unite, Darlene watch over Timmy Turner and Jimmy Turner that were adoptive brothers but failed. Timmy is taken to grow up among the a cult of Gumbald worshipers alongside with his adoptive brother, Finn Merten who was abused by Sir Slicer, while Jimmy grows up under his brother, Manolo Sanchez and a bandits general, Chakal’s training into assassin with the sole purpose of killing Scott. They find and overwhelm Scott, but Scott manages to kill all the assassin but one, Jimmy, who he eventually spares, and even saves him from various dangers as the three attempt to escape the bowels of a gigantic monster that swallowed them whole. Accompanying Scott on his journey, Jimmy comes to see evil, accompanied by Darlene Paguio and Martin who also responsible for reason, meeting new friends and helps Scott through his emotional and spiritual journey, talking him out of committing suicide and helping him reclaim his father’s lost sword. Eventually, Timmy and Jimmy encounter each other and plan revenge against their hated lovers. After they killed them, Belle reveals she only has ability with her mind, to bring the apocalypse across the Earth, out of tragic. She join the groups and find Belle who still on the loose, when the apocalypse was initiated, in order to stop their dystopic world. The two eventually become closers to each other involved during the adventures. Pirate Captain is eventually informed that Scott lost his sword, not knowing he has recovered it in the interim. After Darlene, Wenlock senses that Gumbald has power of conjuring inside Timmy and is gave by an ancient evil, and possesses Timmy to attack Scott. Jimmy refuses to let Scott kill Timmy and forced him to lays down his sword in defeat. Scott teams up with Princess Annika, Brietta, the Pirate Captain, Martin, Belle and Aiden to save the others. Gumbald takes Darlene prisoner alongside real Jimmy, real Timmy, Jerry, Teddy and Pirate with a Scarf and prepares to kill them, but the people Jones helped all over the universes years ago before Scott and his siblings rally to their defense. When Jimmy tells Timmy that he loves him, he regains control of himself. He returns the sword to Scott and uses the powers to open a time portal to go back in time to the moment Seama was about to turned Ariel with her spells, whereupon Scott helped Jones immediately destroys the weakened Seama and changed Ariel back to human form as a child. Finnn freezes everyone except Scott, but Finn is poisoned by the venom made by Martin. Incidentally, the venom hits Timmy, and he dies. To protect a disheartened Jimmy from Gumbald’s and Finn’s magic, Scott jumps in front of latter and shield him with Timmy, but the spell knocks them both back, leaving them unconscious and seemingly dead. The two fall onto each other, their hands intertwined. Gumbald and Finn believes they has won, but as they laughs in triumph, at that moment, Scott used his powers to erase recent events and ensure Jimmy and Timmy didn't separated in the first place, thus the crystal blade’s power reawakens and explodes outwards, stopping Gumbald, to Finn’s horror, as it removing the events of the story from the timeline. As a result, Jimmy and Timmy were truly in love. The two awaken and all of Gumbald’s evil is undone. At last, who are the only ones who remember the erased events, renew their relationship. With peace restored and future was changed, Scott and his siblings returned to their howtown and reunited with their parents as the story ended. Episodes Category:Series